Surprise
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: A four part Sequel to To Heal His Heart. Done in the POVs of Shigure, Yuki and Kyo with a surprise chapter 4 ending. Rated M for language and minor lemon in chapter 3.
1. Shigure's POV

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters or story line.**_

A/N: This is a Sequel to To Heal His Heart. I'm going to do this in a 3 part POV of Yuki, Kyo and Shigure. There will be a final chapter at the end as well. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R!

OoOoOoO

_Shigure's POV_

Shigure watched as Tohru moved about the kitchen in her usual fashion but lately something about her seem different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but she seemed to hold herself differently and she seemed happy, not that Tohru wasn't always happy but she seemed a different kind of happy and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.

Hiding behind his morning paper he studied her as she moved around preparing breakfast. What was it that had changed her so? His thoughts continued to ponder this new development as Kyo came in and sat down across from him. "Hey you dirty dog why are you looking at Tohru like that?"

"Hmm? Oh its nothing. Nothing at all. I was just lost in thought." He turned to smile at Kyo. "So what are you going to do today Kyo?"

"Well I had wanted to go do something with Tohru but she said she was going to go visit a friend so I guess I'm going to go by the Dojo and see if Master is there."

Yes Tohru had been going out alone lately to see a friend but it wasn't Arisa or Hana. Shigure knew this for certain because they often called looking for her when she was out. It was like it was any of his business where she went and who she saw but it just wasn't like her to hide anything from everyone.

Tohru turned towards the conjoining dining room and smiled when she saw Kyo and him sitting there. "Why good morning Kyo and to you too Shigure. I'll have breakfast ready in just a little while. I'm sorry I didn't notice you there before. I'll have your food out as soon as I can."

She bowed in apology as only Tohru could. Some things never would change Shigure thought. "No its quite alright Tohru we haven't been here long at all."

She smiled that content smile of hers and rushed back into the kitchen to finish up breakfast. While she bustled around finishing up the dishes Yuki walked in with bed crazy hair and the half awake expression he always wore every morning. Shigure knew that the morning was just about to begin and he was right the second Kyo opened his mouth.

"So rat you finally emerge from that cave of yours."

Shigure cringed. He knew it wasn't a good thing to bait Yuki first thing in the morning and Kyo knew as well but he still jumped Yuki's nerves the second he appeared.

"You damn cat don't you have anything better to do than to annoy me."

And so the morning had begun as Kyo and Yuki squabbled like the cat and rat the once were before the curse had been broken. Shigure had hoped that once that once the curse was broken that the two of them would loosed up and stopped the constant fighting but to no avail it seemed that would never happen. "Now now you two you really must stop this fighting. Tohru is standing there ready to serve breakfast and neither of you have even taken notice. Tsk tsk where did I go wrong with you?"

Tohru stood in the door way watching the squabble. She smiled at Shigure. "No no it's okay Shigure. I'll just put everything on the table and they can eat when they're finished."

Yuki and Kyo stopped fighting at once and turned to Tohru. She always seemed to have that effect on them. Kyo "hmpthed" and Yuki turned his princely smile on Tohru. "Well good morning Miss Honda. Would you like some help with putting breakfast on the table?"

She nodded and Yuki joined her in bring in the dishes. When they were all seated and eating the wonderful food Shigure decided he would pry a little and see where it got him. "So Tohru Kyo told me you were going out to see a friend today."

"Oh yes a very dear friend." She smiled at him.

"Since I have to head into town this morning might I walk with you a ways?"

He watched as Tohru bit her lip gently as if she was battling some internal battle but finally she smiled that Tohru smile. "I would like that a lot Shigure. Thanks so much."

OoOoOoO

Tohru seemed nervous as Shigure walked with her towards town. Her hands where held in front of her and she kept twitching them every so often. When they reached the outskirts of town she turned to him and smiled. "Thank you so much for walking with me Shigure but my friend is just a little ways away so I can go on my own from here."

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you the rest of the way."

"No no I'll be fine on my own honest. You have things to do and I don't want you to have to worry about me so honestly I'll be okay. It's just a little ways further after all."

"Well if you insist Tohru. Have fun today."

"Oh I will. Goodbye Shigure."

He walked a ways and turned a corner stopping and peeking around the side of the building. He watched as Tohru looked around her and took off back the way they had come. Shigure gave a bit of a head start and the followed her making sure to stay far enough back to be out of sight should she turn around.

He followed her a few minutes and it seemed as if she were heading back to the house. Maybe she forgot something when they left. No she was cutting into the forest heading north…towards the Sohma House.

Now why would Tohru be going there? Shigure was puzzled but seeing as how he come this far he'd continue his quest and find out what dear Tohru was up too. He watched as she slipped through the front gates of the main house. He waited a few minutes before he did the same. Slipping into the house he tried to locate which way Tohru had went but Hatori stepped out of his quarters and hailed him over.

"What brings you here Shigure?"

Shigure didn't want to lie to Hatori but he knew even if he did Hatori would see right through it. "I followed Tohru here. She had seemed so different lately that I became quite curious and followed her."

Hatori smiled a rare smile and motioned for him to follow him inside. "You know Shigure Tohru isn't the only one who has been acting different lately. Akito too has shown a great change in the last couple of weeks. It's quite remarkable really. Ever since the curse was broken his health seemed to stay like he had no will to live and then a couple weeks ago he just changed out of nowhere. His health has been improving and the strangest thing of all is he seems so happy."

"Akito happy? Are you sure?"

Hatori nodded. "I think the lovely Miss Tohru is the reason for this change in Akito."

Shigure thought for a moment. Tohru had seemed to fear Akito after her visit with him that one time after she had returned with Kyo, in cat form, in her arms after his Master had taken his beaded bracelet from him causing his true form to show. Why would she have come to see Akito after how cruelly he had treated her.

"You know Shigure with the way your mind works I figured you would have figured it out by now. Tohru has been coming here off and on for two weeks now and everytime she's here she's closed up behind locked doors with Akito and when she leaves she always has a smile on her face and Akito seems happier than ever. Are you really still trying to figure this one out?"

Shigure's eyes widened. "You don't mean that dear Tohru has…with Akito? No you must be mistaken. There's no way."

"Yes my dear friend I know for a fact. I remarked to Akito how different he seemed and he just smiled…yes he smiled at me and told me every last detail. Mind you I could have gone without knowing them but who else does he have to confide in?"

Shigure sat there in shock. Wow was the only word that kept coming to mind. Tohru and Akito…wow.

"I know Shigure it was quite a shock to me when he told me but I have to admit the evidence is there. You should see the change in Akito."

Now he knew why she seemed so different. Why she was so happy. He knew how it had bothered her when she couldn't reach Akito before. It seems she had now. He smiled. "Well Hatori I wonder how Yuki and Kyo are going to take this new development."

Shigure just smiled bigger when Hatori shook his head and turned away. Shigure was sure going to have fun with both of the boys. Let the games begin he thought to himself with one more huge smile.


	2. Kyo's POV

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters or story line.**_

OoOoOoO

_Kyo's POV_

Kyo came back from the Dojo to find Shigure sitting on the front. He looked up when he heard Kyo's foot falls and waved at him. "Welcome home Kyo. Did you have a good time today."

"Heh yeah sure."

Kyo made to walk past him into the house but Shigure grabbed his arm and jerked him down to sit beside him. "Hey you damn dog what the hell was that for?"

"I just want to talk with you some. It seems since you, Yuki and Tohru graduated you're all too busy lately. I thought it would be to catch up."

"Whatever." Kyo had better things to do than to sit here with that dirty old dog but he forced himself to stay there and talk with Shigure. "Well what do you want to talk about then?"

"Well I was wondering what you thought about Tohru…I mean whether you had noticed a change in her the last couple of weeks?"

Kyo thought a moment and had to admit that he had noticed some change or another in her. She was happier than she usually was if that was anything to go by since Tohru was always happy, but she seemed more content too on top of that. "Well yeah I've noticed a change but what does it matter?"

"Oh no reason really I was just wondering is you had noticed. Anyway have you met this friend that Tohru keeps going to see?"

"What do you mean? Isn't she going to go see Yankee and that crazy electric girl Hana?"

Shigure shook his head and looked at Kyo before standing up and walking inside. From behind Kyo Shigure smiled knowing he had planted the seed he needed to to get Kyo to start his own wondering. Slinking backing into the shadows inside the house he left Kyo there to rack his brain for a suitable answer to this.

Kyo sat there on the porch and thought about this. If she wasn't seeing Yankee or Hana then who was she seeing? This was definitely not like Tohru at all. She never hid anything from anyone. Tohru didn't keep secrets and she had always been so open so what had changed?

Kyo stood. Well he would just have to find out. No matter what it took for him to do this he would find out. Whatever Tohru was hiding she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. Kyo went inside and up to his room while he plotted his next move.

OoOoOoO

Kyo watched as Tohru hung the wash out on the line. She was humming one of those stupid sappy songs she loved so much. It was torture on his ears but he tried hard to tune it out as he walked towards her intent on helping her with her chore.

"Hey Tohru!" Tohru turned to him and she smiled. Something in her eyes told him that she had been thinking about something other than the laundry but he acted like he hadn't noticed. "Want some help with that?"

"No that's okay Kyo I can do it. I'm almost finished."

He wasn't going to let her refuse so instead of retorting he simply picked up a towel and hung it up. Tohru just smiled at him knowing he had no intentions of leaving. He continued to help her until all the wash was hung up to dry then carried the basket in for her. Leaning against the wash room door he looked her over. There was something definitely different about but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out and it irked him. He didn't want to just come out and ask her. He didn't want her to think he was prying where he had no business to.

"Hey Tohru would you like to go to the park with me and get some ice cream?"

He half expected her to refuse but instead she smiled. "Kyo that would be so nice. If its not too much trouble I'd love to go to the park."

"Well then lets go."

OoOoOoO

After they had gotten their ice cream they found a bench to sit down. Kyo watched her as she ate. She was deep in thought. "So Tohru how is your friend doing?"

"Arisa and Hana are doing just fine. Thank you for asking Kyo."

"No not Yankee or that electric girl but the friend you go to see often."

Tohru turned to him and he noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about Kyo. I only ever go see Arisa and Hana."

Kyo was stunned. She lied. Tohru has actually lied to him. Tohru never lied to anyone. What was going on with her? She smiled figuring his silence meant the subject was closed but to Kyo it was far from closed. He'd just have to find out some other way and he knew just how he was going to do it. He hated himself for what he planned to do but if she wouldn't tell him her secret than he knew a certain little book that would.

OoOoOoO

Later that night after Tohru had cleaned up the dinner dishes and went to speak to Yuki about something he could care less about Kyo snuck up to her room and grabbed her diary. Slipping into his pocket he snuck back out and down the hall to his room where he closed and locked the door.

Sitting on his bed and pulled the diary out and opened it.

_May 3,_

_I went and saw him today. I was worried that it wouldn't go well but it went better than I thought. I had made him some food and took it to him. He asked me to stay and together we enjoyed the food. It was like a private little picnic with only the two of us. It was a beautiful afternoon and when I was getting ready to leave he asked me to come back and see him tomorrow. I don't know what is in store for me tomorrow but after the warmness I received today I can hardly wait._

Kyo say there thinking. So she had met a boy. There was nothing so wrong with that. He turned the page and read on.

_May 4,_

_I went and saw him again today just as he asked me to. I was a little nervous I must admit but when I arrived and saw how much trouble he had gone through me the nervousness disappeared. It was a beautiful sight that met my eyes when I opened the door. There were flowers everywhere, in vases and scattered around on the floor and there he set in the middle of it all like some kind of meadow sprite._

_He asked me to come in and I did kneeling before him. He reached for my face and for a second there I had a flash of past remembrance but I closed my eyes and I made myself sit there and not shy away. When I felt the gently pressure of his hand upon my cheek I opened my eyes and turned my face into the warmth of his hand. Then he smiled at me and so gently he pulled my face to his and kissed me._

_It was such a wonderful kiss. A kiss I'll never forget. The events that followed that kiss were even more wonderful but I fear writing them down will only make it feel more as if I'm writing down the scene of a dream. I know how real it felt and how I felt. I am no longer a girl but a woman. A woman in love. I love him._

Kyo closed the diary with a snap. Now that was more than he had wanted to know. He never would have expected this of Tohru. She had always been so innocent and now some man had deviled her body taking away that innocence. He wanted to murder this basterd whoever he was. He knew that now he would find out who it was no matter what the cost. He would find him and kill him.

OoOoOoO

Kyo followed secretly behind Tohru as she left the house. She was humming another sappy song under her breath as she walked with a bouncy step. What was with her? Kyo couldn't figure her out. When he noticed she was heading towards the Sohma House he slowed his steps. Why would she be going here?

Kyo climbed the tree near the back wall that faced Akito's room. From there he also had a good view of most of the grounds surrounding the main house. His eyes wandered the place until he spotted Tohru walking into the main house.

He was beginning to wonder where she had gone once inside until she heard her voice coming from the open door at the side of Akito's room. "You came."

"Yes Akito you asked me to remember silly?"

Kyo heard Akito sigh. It was a happy sigh, not the sigh of the evil basterd that he knew he was. Just what the hell was going on?

"I love you Tohru."

"I love you too Akito."

NO NO NO NO NO! It couldn't be Akito. There was no way in hell Tohru could have fallen in love with that monster. How could she? What was wrong with that girl? Then the full impact hit Kyo. She had slept with this monster. She had allowed him to devile her body, to take her innocence.

His mind still racing he watched as Tohru came into view of the doorway Akito at her side. She was standing there with his arm around her. No fear shown in her eyes just love and happiness. Akito too seemed happier than Kyo had ever seen. He watched as Akito gently kissed her and she leaned into him.

Kyo had seen enough. He quietly climbed down the tree and went home. When he arrived he found Yuki watching him approach. He had the most curious expression on his face.

Kyo didn't have the energy to fight with him so he walked right by him. Yuki watched with interest as Kyo walked up the stairs straight to his room. He soon followed him wanting to know just what had caused the cat to lose his tongue.


	3. Yuki's POV

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters or story line.**_

OoOoOoO

_Yuki's POV_

Yuki followed Kyo's path to his room and knocked on the door. Surprised when Kyo called 'Come in' he slid open the door and entered. Kyo sat there on his bed with a look of utter bewilderment on his face. Yuki couldn't help but smirk at him. Something had finally gotten under the fur of that stupid cat. "So do you want to tell me what got the cat's tongue?"

"You stupid rat you have no idea what I have just seen. It's unbelievable. It's not right."

Yuki was most definitely intrigued now. "Well instead of sulking why don't you just tell me."

Kyo wasn't going to give in and Yuki knew it. "Why don't you follow Tohru the next time she goes out and you'll know for yourself."

"And why would I follow Miss Honda? A gentleman would never do such a dishonorable thing to a lady."

Kyo just looked at him and laughed and it pissed him off. "You have no idea just what it is Tohru does when she isn't here. Even you Prince Yuki would be concerned if you knew. Just follow her. You'll see."

Yuki just glowered at the cat and left. What had Kyo so upset? Yuki went and found Shigure. "Do you know what has the cat so irked Shigure?"

Shigure looked up from his computer. Something in his eyes told Yuki that yes he did know but he wasn't going to tell him anymore than Kyo did. When the silence stretched on and Shigure showed no signs of answering Yuki sighed and walked away completely missing the smile spreading across Shigure's face.

OoOoOoO

A few days later with no better luck in getting Shigure or Kyo to talk about what they knew Yuki finally decided to go against his code of honor and follow Miss Honda. She didn't seem to be heading anywhere abnormal and when he saw her meet up with Arisa and Hana he walked right past her knowing she call out to him.

"Hey Yuki!"

Yuki smiled at himself before turning back towards Tohru. "Hello Miss Honda. Having a day out with your friends I see. Don't let me keep you."

"No No its okay. Why don't you join us? We were just going to get some lunch."

Settled at a table in a nearby café he listened to the girls talk. Nothing they were saying were of much interest to him until Arisa asked the question that had been plaguing him.

"So kiddo why are you so happy lately?"

"Oh me? I'm always happy Arisa."

"Yes that may be Tohru but you seem different somehow and quite frankly I think it has something to do with a man." Tohru blushed. "I'm right aren't I?"

"I…I mean…that I…" Tohru stuttered, stepping all over her words. She didn't seem to be able to form an answer. She looked out the window and stopped talking. Yuki let his eyes follow her gaze and saw Akito's car. Sure enough Hatori stepped out of the driver's seat and went around to let Akito out.

Yuki heard Tohru sigh. He looked at her and noticed that her blush had become deeper. What was going on? He looked at her friends but they hadn't noticed anything. They were busy eating while Tohru watched out the window. All of a sudden she stood. "It was really nice seeing you guys but I just forgot that I have a few errands to run before I go home. I'll see you again soon."

With that she walked out of the café. Yuki excused himself and followed her. She walked in the direction of home and then stopped and hid behind a tree. Yuki stopping a ways behind her followed suit and hid waiting to see what she was going to do next.

It seemed like an eternity passed before Yuki heard the motor of a car approaching. He turned to look down the road heading into town and saw Akito's car coming. When it passed him he watched as Tohru stepped out from behind her tree and when Hatori stopped the car she climbed in.

Yuki stood there shocked. She got in the car with Akito. Why would she be so careless in doing something so reckless and dangerous knowing what kind of person Akito was? Watching as the car drove away he dashed across the street and through the forest until he reached the Sohma House. He knew he had beat them back here so he let himself in and quickly went to hide in the closet of Akito's room. There he waited.

OoOoOoO

Yuki watched as Tohru and Akito walked in. Akito shut and locked his door before he turned to Tohru. She smiled at him before she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. Yuki could feel himself sweating. This wasn't right, this wasn't right at all. Even though it wasn't right he couldn't make himself look away even though he wanted to escape the confines of the closet.

Yuki stifled a gasp as Akito's hands roamed Tohru's body and she leaned into him. He could hear her sighs of pleasure and he closed his eyes. He knew what was going to happen. He just didn't want to see it but no matter how tightly he kept his eyes closed he felt them opening on their on accord.

Tohru now lay upon the floor with Akito above her kissing away at her neck and down to her breasts. Yuki was glad he couldn't see past the area of Tohru's navel because he was sure Akito's hands were doing things to her private region that Yuki sure didn't want to see and as if to answer that thought Tohru's back arched off the floor and she whispered Akito's name.

Yuki watched as Akito kissed her one more time before positioning himself above her. Yuki gulped knowing that he was going to witness something that was going to sear itself in his memory forever. Sure enough Akito thrust into Tohru and she screamed his name digging her fingers into his back.

Yuki couldn't take anymore of this. It was too much for him to handle. The last thing he heard was a moan from Tohru before blackness descended upon him and he welcomed it.

OoOoOoO

Later that night he came to and was glad that Akito and Tohru were no where in sight. He stepped out of the closet and quickly exited the room through the side door and left the Sohma House.

His mind was racing with what he'd seen. When he reached home he walked in and went straight to the dining room where he smelled dinner. He didn't want to face Tohru but knew he had no choice. He sat down at his place and gazed at the food on the table. He knew that Kyo and Shigure were watching him. He kept his eyes averted.

"So Yuki did you have a good day?"

Yuki looked at Shigure and saw the knowing smirk on his face. "You dirty perverted dog…you knew all along what was going on and you never said anything and now you have the nerve to ask if I had a good day? Well I can assure you I had a most surprising day and that's all I'm going to say about it."

Tohru came into the dining room a moment later. "Well hello Yuki. You're home a little late. I hope you're hungry. I prepared a feast."

"Miss…Miss Honda! I…I yes I'm very hungry. Why did you go through the trouble of preparing so much food?"

Yuki watched as the most brilliant smile ever appeared on Tohru's face. "Because we have a guest for dinner and I have some of the most amazing news to share with you all."

"Miss Honda when will your guest be arriving?"

"I've already arrived Yuki."

Yuki turned away from Tohru and looked at the door leading into the hall. There he stood before them all.


	4. Surprise

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters of story line.**_

OoOoOoO

_Surprise_

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure watched as Akito walked into the dining room and stood at Tohru's side. They all noticed the confidence in his stride and the self assured way he held himself as he gazed happily at Tohru. This wasn't the same man they had all feared for their entire lives. This was a changed man before them. A man filled with love and happiness and content at last with life.

The three of them could do nothing but stare as Tohru and Akito sat beside each other at the table and began putting food on their plates. Tohru looked at the three of them and smiled. "Well dig in you three. I made all your favorites. I hope you enjoy everything."

Shigure, not letting anything daunt him for long, smiled and began placing food on his plate as well as Kyo and Yuki's while they continued to sit there bewildered. "I'm sure we will. Everything you fix is a little slice of heaven. You spoil us so. Isn't that right Yuki? Kyo?"

"Uh…um…yeah that's right Miss Honda. You've been very good to us."

"Really it was no trouble at all. I enjoy taking care of you all. Really I do. You've all been so kind to me."

With that said everyone ate in silence casting the occasional glance at Akito who seem quite content with everything. When dinner was over and Tohru had served them dessert she stood at the head of the table and looked at them all. "Well I guess this is as good a time as any. I have something I want to share with all of you."

All noise ceased as everyone's attention was turned to Tohru. Akito too stood and went to stand beside Tohru. "Let me tell them Tohru please."

Tohru nodded and reached for his hand. Everyone waited in silence while Akito looked at each one of them. He took a deep breath and began. "First I want to apologize to everyone for my ruthless and cruel behavior towards all of you. I let my fear get the better of me and never stopped to wonder or care about anyone other than myself. Here I was ill with my life ending and there was nothing that I could do about it. I knew I was born to die but it didn't make it any easier to cope with. Even after the curse was broken I couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't real that it was all a dream and I was going to be waking up any moment to find myself still dying."

He paused a minute making sure he still had everyone's attention. "After the curse was broken every Sohma who was effected by the Zodiac curse decided to break a way from the family and start their lives finally since they no longer had to fear transforming. Having all of them leaving cut deep and I felt even lonelier as one by one my family moved off away from the Sohma House. My heart ached more and more each time. I myself was still too afraid to allow myself to live. I shied away from everyone. Then one day Tohru came to me. I thought she was there to ask something of me just as everyone else had but no instead she came to see me and we had a nice lunch together. From that day on I felt my barriers come down and only from one simple kind gesture. I realized that same day that all the hatred I had felt towards Tohru wasn't hatred at all but love disguised only because I was too scared to acknowledge it. When I told her I loved her I never dreamed that she would love me in return especially after the way I had treated her for so long but alas she did love me and I've never been happier."

Akito paused again to catch his breath and he noticed that each one of them watched him with apt attention. Eyes were locked with his from all three of his cousins. He couldn't feel any tension like before and because of that he felt braver. He was amazed at how much Tohru had changed the lives of all three of them. She had managed to heal them in ways he never thought were possible. She was their salvation…his salvation. He knew that they were letting their hearts open to forgiving him and for that he was thankful even though he knew he didn't deserve it.

Tohru noticed the tears forming in Akito's eyes. She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. Her eyes asked him if he'd like for her to continue. He shook his head at her and looked back at his family. They were still waiting for him to continue.

"I came here today to share some important news with all of you. I want to share with all of you first because it was because of you that Tohru came into my life and for that I'm thankful. I want all of you to know that I have asked Tohru to marry me."

A pregnant silence followed his words. Though none of their faces showed in their minds anger then shock then forgiveness and then finally acceptance emerged. One by one each of the three of them began to clap and Tohru and Akito stood there smiling each with happy tears puddling their eyes.

This was the beginning of something completely knew for the Sohma family and Yuki, Kyo and Shigure knew it. They each knew that the Sohma family monster was finally put to rest and true happiness could now be found without fear of retribution. Deep down they all knew that even when curse had ended true happiness had to start somewhere and seeing Akito and Tohru together now they knew that the happiness had to begin with them. The realization hit all of them and with one collective breath they all sighed finally happy to be rid of the other Sohma family curse. Standing Yuki, Kyo and Shigure hugged Akito and Tohru.

Akito smiled. This was what family should be about. The love and support of those who care about you. Now he was a real part of all this. All because of Tohru. He knew that for now on things were going to get better and better and life to him now was more than just worth living.


End file.
